


First Couple Fight

by Mestizo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, He tian - Freeform, M/M, NFSW, Oneshot, Smut, mo guanshan - Freeform, old xian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestizo/pseuds/Mestizo
Summary: "I told you that you can't""Why? It's just a couple of hours "GuanShan emptied the last shopping bag, closing the fridge with force."Fuck you, you're gonna sleep in my house, as usual"He Tian lowered himself on the counter, crossing his arms over it."I don't see the problem""Well there is a fucking problem! My mother is going back today, you can't come "He Tian smiled, slightly tilting his head."I promise I won't make you scream too loud"





	First Couple Fight

**Author's Note:**

> As suggested, based on my post, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp. Thanks to Sam for helping me.

"I told you that you can't"  
"Why? It's just a couple of hours "  
GuanShan emptied the last shopping bag, closing the fridge with force.  
"Fuck you, you're gonna sleep in my house, as usual"  
He Tian lowered himself on the counter, crossing his arms over it.  
"I don't see the problem"  
"Well there is a fucking problem! My mother is going back today, you can't come "  
He Tian smiled, slightly tilting his head.  
"I promise I won't make you scream too loud"  
GuanShan blushed violently, grinding his teeth like a dog.  
It was a week since they, in the end, become a couple. Not that it had changed a lot; those days had passed quitely and GuanShan had spent them at He Tian's home. Most of the time in his bed to having sex; Occasionally in the kitchen to eat something.  
In those few moments that He Tian had given him, GuanShan barely had time to eat something  and drink a glass of water before He Tian pulled him by his wrist and put him in the sheets, still warms of the last time.  
"You'll starve," whispered GuanShan, noting that He Tian didn't appear to notice the primary needs.  
"Never been better," he replied, before resuming where he had left. Somehow it seemed true, since things had settled between them, something had awakened inside He Tian and he simply couldn't get away from his little Mo, he showed so openly how happy he was, in a way that in GuanShan almost provoked tenderness; He would never have told him.  
On the seventh day, however, as much as He Tian liked to see him going around into his boxers and shirts, GuanShan seriously needed a change of clothes and reassured his mother with whom he had only communicated through his phone.  
"You're a fucking dick!"  
He Tian laughed, tossing a crumb towards him "I was kidding, don't overreact"  
"It's better for you to be so!" He cried, pointing his finger at him  
He Tian stretched his arms, stretching out "I don't see the problem anyway, she already knows"  
Whatever GuanShan was doing with the shopping bag, the boy immediately stopped. Steel as a statue it took a few seconds before those words formed some kind of sense inside his head. He turned slowly.  
"What the fuck do you mean?"  
He Tian, who in the meantime had lit a cigarette, raised an eyebrow "What do you think I mean?"  
GuanShan began to sweat cold "She know?! W-When... how? "  
"When I picked you up"  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
GuanShan blushed; Seven days had passed since He Tian had brought him home. This meant that every time he spoke to her mother and lied to her, she knew everything.  
"Fuck! Fuck! "Cried GuanShan, pulling his hair, more red and furious "What the fuck is wrong with your head? Why didn't you tell me anything? "  
He Tian tapped the cigarette on an ashtray, shrinking his eyes, tilting his gaze upwards. GuanShan knew him enough to say that those little gestures meant he was irritated. He had learned to notice them, not by affection, it was more than a survival instinct, with an unpredictable and infidel type as He Tian it was indispensable, not to say inevitable.  
"She would find out sooner or later. You should thank me, I saved you the pain"  
"It's not up to you to decide! This is so fucking embarrassing! I've talked to her on the phone these days, why the fuck you didn't tell me?"  
He Tian tilted his head, staring at GuanShan's eyes, blowing a cloud of smoke and crossing his arms  
"I suppose I was too happy"  
GuanShan stiffened all of a sudden. He felt himself blushing and he grunted his teeth, knocking his fists firmly on the counter.  
"Don't try to distract me, bastard"  
He Tian lowered on the counter, sighing pleasantly and squinting GuanShan from head to toe, savoring the air dividing them.  
"Do I distract you?"  
GuanShan hit him at his forehead, pulling him away "I told you to stop, fuck"  
He Tian, massaging his forehead, tore his lips; Increasingly irritated.  
"I'm not in the mood to quarrel"  
"It's not up to you! I'm telling you it's a serious thing! You didn't have to do it without- "  
At that moment, He Tian slammed his hand on the counter. His eyes were thin, closed, and threatening like a sharp knife. The cigarette lying lazily on his lips burned slowly, wrapping him in a gray cloud.  
"Shut up" he whispered  
If such a thing had been said by old He Tian, GuanShan would undoubtedly obey such a peremptory order, feeling a shudder of frosty fear that would have traversed him to the depths of his spine. But times had changed, things had changed... they had changed.  
GuanShan turned around the counter, approaching and looking up at him And raising his gaze as a sign of challenge.  
"You shut up!"  
He Tian scratched his nape, shutting off the cigarette and putting his hands in his pocket "So annoying"  
At that point, GuanShan's anger reached the point of no return, perhaps he didn't realize how serious this was? Why should he be so selfish and asshole?  
It was such a simple thing to understand! He wanted to kill him!  
"I swear I'm going to punch you in your fucking face!"  
He Tian grinned, looking down on him "I'd love to see you try"  
He just had the time to say it.  
GuanShan's hand was even faster than his thoughts, and before he realized it his hand had already reached sharply in his face.  
He Tian didn't seem to expect that. He take one step back, bending to the side and taking a hand to his nose. GuanShan watched him swallow and slowly lower his hand.  
He was slightly surprised to see it dirty with blood; But he didn't waver. Somehow he found the strength to grind and point his finger at him  
"How's that?" He shouted, feeling a nice feeling of pride toward himself ... which unfortunately wouldn't last long.  
He Tian looked up slowly, clenched his bloody hand and licked his blood that was slowly sliding over his upper lip.  
GuanShan opened his eyes and instinctively tried to get away, but before he could only take one step, He Tian's hand tightened fast on his shirt pulling it to himself.  
In silence and with indecipherable eyes, He Tian watched him, breathing heavily from his nose. They remained like that, for a few seconds.  
GuanShan swallowed, slowly opening his lips "W-what-"  
He Tian approached him, slamming his forehead on him, looking at his lips and silently hissing through his teeth "I'm going to fuck you so hard"  
That was the last thing GuanShan expected to hear. He looked confused, with his eyes and mouth wide open. He Tian's took him by his wrist and dragged him into the bedroom.  
"Wait, wait!" He shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"  
But GuanShan was already lying on the bed, and He Tian was kissing him on his neck.  
GuanShan gritted his teeth kicking his hips  
"What are you a fucking sadic!? We were fighting idiot! Fighting! "  
He Tian grabbed him by the ankles, opening his legs and rubbing against  him, his dick already hard and erect.  
GuanShan blushed, bending his back "I was serious, fuck! What do you think you're doing? "  
"Punishment" He Tian tugged him, licking his ear.  
GuanShan showed his teeth "You're so fuckin sick"  
"I guess so... I never have enough of you"  
GuanShan looked at him seriously, lowering his head on the pillow.  
"You think you can do what you want? You think that's so easy? "  
He Tian chuckled "With you? Never " he lowered himself "Yet, isn’t this what you want now, too? "  
GuanShan tightened his lips, moving to the side and exposing the skin of his neck. "You're not going to make me pay for that punch?"  
He Tian grinned, sharpening his eyes "Believe me" he said, "I'll make you scream"  
He let out a low, meaningful chuckle.  
GuanShan gritted his teeth and glowered back. He Tian slipped a hand just below his ear and caressed the nape of his neck. GuanShan knew...he had to fight back. And yet…  
“W-wait”  
He Tian took off GuanShan’s shirt; he then seized GuanShan’s arms and pinned them together above his head.  
“Aren’t you going to fight back?”  
GuanShan felt the blood rise to his head. He glared at He Tian, who had obviously said it to provoke him. Yet he couldn’t find anything to say. He averted his eyes. It seemed like he would never grow accustomed to completely exposing himself to He Tian’s piercing stare.  
Still holding GuanShan’s arms trapped above his head, He Tian brought his face to the side of GuanShan’s neck. His tongue glided from GuanShan’s collarbone to his chest.  
He was so angry, yet he trembled at the thought of the pleasure that lay in wait for him.  
He Tian’s fingertips brushed one of his nipple.  
“Nn…”  
He Tian chuckled deep in his throat when GuanShan find himself unable to keep from sighing.  
“To think that you didn’t like it at first” said He Tian.  
In answer, GuanShan glowered at him with all the force he could muster. He Tian grinned again; eyes fixed on GuanShan, he reached down between GuanShan legs and grabbed his palpitating cock.  
He Tian’s hand caressed the area around his cock head while his tongue glided over GuanShan’s hardened nipples.  
The redhead moaned, softly.  
Waves of warmth started to radiate out of from within him. His breath quickened, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He Tian was massaging him so hard that it hurt, yet he was still overcome by the pleasure that seemed to emanate from his groin of its own accord.  
He Tian forced his legst wide apart and, after coating his fingers in the precum that overflowed from GuanShan’s dick, reached down into the deepest and tightest part of him.  
GuanShan caught his breath at the feeling of those fingers invading him. His thighs seemed to seize up, spasming.  
“I can feel you squirming” said He Tian, his voice low “So impatient. You want it that badly?”  
“...No!” raged GuanShan, but his angry voice was drowned out by his own shuddering breath as He Tian’s fingers stirred around inside him.  
After preparing him for what would come next, He Tian withdrew his fingers and GuanShan heard the brief sound of clothes rustling, and the feeling of a land laid on his inner thigh. He Tian bent him in half, pushing his knees up against his chest. He had no time to steep in the humiliation of this new position.  
“Ah!” shouted GuanShan as something hot drove its way deep into him. It felt so good, so familiar, yet so new and foreign at the same time. GuanShan arched his back, his head grinding into the sheets.  
He moaned, painfully. It was different from the way he usually do it, it was rougher, restless.  
He Tian was completely buried in him, base to tip, and it seemed as if the heat of him would burn GuanShan from within. The moment he was fully inside, He Tian started moving without a pause for breath. Each time He Tian plunged into him, prying him open, the sensation of friction made him spine shudder.  
“Fu...fuck” whispered GuanShan  
He Tian had released his arms, but he forgot to resist. He Tian’s scent floated towards him from the black hair pressed close by his face, ticking his nose.  
He Tian began thrusting even more than before, it trapped him back the gap between pain and pleasure.  
“Haa...ugh”  
The angle of entry shifted as He Tian plunged into him. When He Tian hit a certain spot, rich waves of bliss melted through him, and a cry spilled from his lips before he could stop himself. His arms clutched for something, anything, and caught at He Tian’s back, digging his nail in it.  
He Tian grinned; he repeatedly aimed for the same sensitive spot.  
GuanShan’s cock, being rubbed between their stomachs, was already stiff. An indecipherable sensation bore him up past all his pain and chased him even higher.  
“Mnm!”  
A tight breath burst from He Tian’s lips as he went on burying himself in GuanShan. That breath sounded so raw and sexual.  
GuanShan’s heart beat hard in his insides.  
He Tian began pumping faster; both of them were clearly near their limit. The last few times, He Tian pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back into him.  
“Nn...ah, He Tian!”  
His body quivered, and everything went white. Cum came gushing out of the tip of his rock-hard cock. At the same moment, He Tian stiffened slightly and tightened his arms around GuanShan. He felt a searing warmth surge into the depths of his body. They kissed soflty as they both reached their climax.  
GuanShan wallowed in the sweet aftermath, his head in the cloud.  
He felt He Tian’s hand reach out and brush away his sweaty hairs, which had been plastered to his forehead. Silver eyes entered his foggy vision.  
They kissed, He Tian’s lips grazing over his.  
They look at each other, breathless. GuanShan opened his mouth, but He Tian preceded him.  
“I’m sorry” he said  
“Huh?”  
“About your mother, I’m sorry”  
GuanShan eyes were wide open. Now THAT was unexpected. He looked down, frowning. Not sure of what to say. In the end he just nodded “I guess it was just a matter of time. Also, I think she suspects something so…” he shrugged, resting his face on the pillow, it smelled like He Tian.  
He Tian smiled, pinching his nose “You know…” he said  “I’ve always heard that having sex after a fight with someone you love is amazing, I can say it’s true”  
GuanShan blushed, punching him in the stomach “What are you saying you bastard”  
He Tian smiled, biting him on the shoulder “Mmm~ I wonder. Say, I kind of hope it’s not the last one”  
“Ugh! Shut up!”

Now that was kind of easy to guess.

**Author's Note:**

> As suggested, based on my post, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp. Thanks to Sam for helping me.


End file.
